


Jonathan's Foolproof Plan

by RoguishRobin



Series: Pridemas [18]
Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Jonathan's Plan, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguishRobin/pseuds/RoguishRobin
Summary: The title says it all. Jonathan never misses an opportunity to shower Gethin with affection.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

Jonathan knew that he was a very smart man but this was his best idea yet - his chef-d’oeuvre, if you will. 

He looked at the bundles of mistletoe he had painstakingly tied together and picked up the first one. He strode to the door of the kitchen and with a thumbtack solemnly fastened the string holding the mistletoe to the header. It dangled in the open doorway and Jonathan congratulated himself on the brilliance of his plan once more. The rest of the mistletoe bunches were put up just as carefully and finally he was back in the lounge and looked around in glee. 

He had decked out the entire apartment which meant that any time Gethin would leave or enter a room he would need to be kissed and Jonathan was only too happy to oblige. Perhaps the mistletoe would even help some of the younger members of LGSM to get their shit together and finally act on those feelings simmering beneath the surface. The tension between Mark and Mike, and Bromley and Jeff, respectively, was almost unbearable sometimes.

“Jonathan?” Gethin’s voice wafted in from the stairs.

“Stop!”

“What?” Gethin’s expression was the picture of confusion as he stood frozen in their doorway as Jonathan rushed out to meet him.

“Look up,” urged Jonathan.

A look of understanding dawned on Gethin to be replaced by a soft smile.

“Well are you going to do the honours, Mr. Blake.”

“I’d be delighted,” purred Jonathan and meant every word. Jonathan only grudgingly let Gethin pull out of his embrace. 

“Jonathan, please, I’m starving,” giggled Gethin and then startled when Jonathan shouted “STOP!”

“What now?” He looked up and groaned. “Jonathan, you can’t be serious, we’ll never get anything done.” 

“Don’t you think, that that’s the entire point?” teased his boyfriend before swooping in to kiss Gethin again.

Gethin didn’t really mind, he loved that Jonathan was still so affectionate even after so many years.

The novelty of the mistletoe wore off very quickly for Gethin and pretty much everyone who came to visit their apartment. Jonathan was mercilessly strict and he seemed to have developed a sixth sense for anyone trying to sneak through a doorway.

“Jonathan, I’m late for work,” whined Mark as he stood in the doorway, “besides you’re the only other person here, do you really think Gethin wants you to kiss me?” His incredulous face made Jonathan grin.

“Don’t worry Mark, your virtue is safe with me.” He pecked him on the cheek and stepped back from the spluttering young man. Gethin who had been walking up the stairs and caught the tailend of their conversation laughed loudly.

“I don’t mind at all,” he patted Mark on the chest und puckered his lips to collect his welcome home kiss.

Mark stomped down the stairs muttering about fools who were sickeningly in love even after all this time.

 

Gethin gently extracted himself from Jonathan’s embrace, he didn’t want to wake him after all. He had just reached the door when he heard quiet rustling and then his love’s sleepy voice. 

“Ah, ah, aah, aren’t you forgetting something?” 

“Jonathan, you can’t be serious?” Gethin was lightly bouncing on his feet and rubbing his arms in a fruitless attempt to warm himself up.

“If you think that I’m going to miss out on one single opportunity to kiss you, then you’ve mistaken,” Jonathan replied. He rolled out of bed and kissed his shivering boyfriend, then he kissed him again.

“For the way back, so I don’t have to get up again,” he explained and Gethin laughed. 

“Nutter,” he mumbled fondly but he wasn’t as cold anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are love.


End file.
